


Come Home to Me

by Allthemfanfics



Series: 00Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Q, James Bond Being James Bond, James Bond Takes Care of Q, Other, Protective James Bond, Q Whump, Q hurt, Q kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthemfanfics/pseuds/Allthemfanfics
Summary: James Bond is not a man with many friends, so when he fails to protect the very few that he has, he tends to work himself up a bit.[In which Q has been missing for quite some time, and when James finally finds him, he vows to never let anyone lay a finger on his Quartermaster ever again]***Sorry this isn't very long, it's just something I randomly thought of and wanted to get down on paper (well, virtual paper, I suppose).
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Come Home to Me

Bond burst through the door, his Walther in hand. The first thing he noticed upon entry was how small the room was. It was barely bigger than a broom closet, and Bond would know—he had been locked in many broom closets over the years (why wasn’t important, but there had been a few work and non work related incidents). The room was also bare, cold, cement floor and cinder block walls.

The next thing Bond noticed about the room was the small frame curled up in the corner, knees tucked up against his torso, Bond couldn’t tell if it was rising and falling or not. But there was the quartermaster, and the sight of him in such a state nearly sent Bond into a fit of rage.

But there was no time for that, because Q needed him present. So Bond pushed all of his rage down and focused on Q. He rushed to the quartermaster’s side and cupped Q’s face in his hands. That might have been a mistake, because when Bond saw the damage that had been done to Q’s face, that same rage that he had been working so hard to keep buried threatened to surface once more in small flashes.

Q’s face was covered in cuts, and not shallow ones, bruises much darker than any Bond had seen, and... Bond nearly choked on his own breath. Were those... burns? “Good lord, Q, what have they done to you?” Bond muttered under his breath as he tucked his hand behind Q’s neck and gently repositioned him so that he was laying in Bond’s hold. Q’s hair had grown several inches since Bond had seen him last, and that just reminded Bond what a shit job he had done at finding him.

His quartermaster had been missing for a grand total of 65 days, 8 hours and 36 minutes.... not that Bond had been keeping count. Bond was surprised he had even been put on this assignment, considering he and Q’s.... unique situation. But Q’s safety was a matter of national security, and where national security was concerned, there was no time to worry about official rules or regulations.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner, Q,” Bond told him. “But please, breathe for me.” He pressed his index and middle fingers to Q’s neck and prayed for a pulse. When he finally found a faint one, Bond let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Suddenly, Q sputtered and coughed, Bond helped him by rolling him to the side, allowing Q to clear his airway as best he could. “That’s it, get it all out,” Bond told him, and was surprised at himself at the level of gentleness his tone possessed.

Q’s eyes finally forced themselves open and he squinted up at Bond. “Dou—“ he coughed. “Double-oh seven?”

“It’s good to see you, too, darling,” Bond replied. “Have you done something different with your hair? It looks different.” He couldn’t help but try to stay casual despite the severity of the situation.

Q, bless him, smiled lazily up at Bond. “Prick.” He muttered.

“No need for such words, Q,” Bond scolded him softly. “Let’s get you out of here, shall we? Your cats have missed you terribly.”

“Well.... who’s... fault is that?” Q’s voice was breathy, but his smile was there nonetheless.

Bond’s smirk faded only slightly as he carded a hand through Q’s now long hair. He held Q closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arm under the boffin's legs and lifted him up off the ground.

“Time to go home.”


End file.
